Movie Night
by CandyApple75
Summary: The curse is broken and Emma, upon finding out that no one in the town has seen the classic Disney movies, organizes a movie night for the town.


**Alright. Some of you guys might recognize this as one of the chapters from Once Upon a Monday. You're probably sitting there wondering why in the world I'm re-posting. Well, I'm not. Truth be told, OUaM was getting way too much to handle and I couldn't do it. My life has taken a major downturn recently and I won't be able to promise you guys an update every Monday.**

**Fear not though because nothing can stop me from spamming FanFiction with one-shots! I'll be re-uploading the most popular chapters from OUaM over the next few days/weeks and I'll of course keep updating my other stories. I hope you all don't hate me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma smiled as the people of Storybrooke filed into the movie theater. She had to admit, she was pretty proud of herself. She had gotten her hands on a bunch of old Disney movies and, upon finding out that no one in town had ever seen them, had organized a movie night for everyone at the theater.

"What are we watching again?" Snow asked as she and James entered.

"Don't worry about it. You'll love it," Emma said. She looked around the room and mentally took attendance. The only people missing were…

"No, Henry. I don't want to." Emma could hear Regina's voice as Henry all but dragged her into the theater. She waited until they sat down before she spoke.

"Alright. I'm going to go start the first movie. I've got five movies for you all. No one's allowed to leave until all of them are over. Now enjoy," Emma said. She ran up into the projector booth and slid the first disc in. This was going to be good.

**Pinocchio:**  
"The real Pinocchio was so much uglier than that!" Granny said.

"Why am I a blonde?" Blue asked. "I take offense to that!"

"At least they got one thing right," Archie said. "He never listened to me and boy did he regret it later."

"Everyone just shut up and watch!" Emma said.

"What's with the donkey ears? That never happened," Archie pointed out.

By the end of the movie, Gepetto was fighting back tears.

"Next movie," Emma said.

**Cinderella:**  
"I'm sure my step-sisters were uglier than that," Ashley said. "And my step-mother never had a cat."

"Calm down," Shawn said. "It's just a movie."

"I killed that fairy!" Gold snapped. "Where am I?"

"What does 'bibbity-bobbity-boo' even mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means 'shut the hell up and watch the movie,'" Emma said.

"You looked much more beautiful than that," Shawn said as he kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Are you kidding? Drizella and Anastasia were much uglier than that."

"You already said that, Baby," Shawn said gently.

"Really? Well they were stupider too."

"Alright, happy ending, blah blah blah. Next!" Emma exclaimed.

**Sleeping Beauty:**  
"Why are we watching this one?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. We don't care about her!" Ruby said.

"She was a total airhead. She deserved what she got," Ashley said.

"Maleficent was never that ugly," Regina snapped, reminding everyone that she was still there. "And she never had those stupid 'minions'. If she needed something done, she'd do it herself."

"Again with the blonde!" Blue said. "Why is it that the lead women can't have darker hair?"

"Phillip was _much _hotter than that," Ruby said.

"He was," Snow agreed. James turned to her with a look of questioning and anger on his face. "But not as hot as you, Charming."

"_I _was the one who killed Maleficent!" James shouted. "Where's my credit?"

"Welcome to the club," Gold said with a smirk.

"Nice job, Dad. I had to kill her again last year while you were still David freakin' Nolan," Emma snapped.

"My bad," James said quietly.

"Whatever. Time for the next one."

**Beauty and the Beast:**  
"Finally," Blue said. "Dark hair."

"Your father was king, wasn't he?" Gold said. "He traded you for protection of the kingdom."

"Yes. Good to know you remember that bit," Belle said as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Belle," Ruby said. "You can sing?"

"You're not going to find out anytime soon."

"Why am I so…ugly?" Gold asked.

"Invest in a mirror," Regina said.

"Gaston may have been arrogant, but he was never _that _full of himself," Belle said. "And you never had a rose like that. I mean, you gave me one, but…"

"Why is there so much singing?" Gold remarked. "All those inanimate objects are so annoying."

"Shush!" Emma said. "This is my childhood you people are bashing."

"He never stormed the castle either," Belle said. "He never even came to look for me."

"Um…funny story," Gold said. "You remember that rose I gave you?"

"That was…" Gold nodded. "So when I snipped the stem I was…" He nodded again. "Oh, GROSS!" Belle cried.

"Why didn't you turn into a handsome prince when I kissed you?"

"Because I was handsome all along," Gold replied.

"Once again, I recommend a mirror," Regina said.

"Can everyone keep it together for one more movie?" Emma asked. "This is the best one."

**Snow White:**  
The comments began the second the opening credits started.

"Oh no," Snow said. "Do we _have _to watch this?"

"Yes," Emma snapped. "Now watch."

"What am I _wearing_? That's ridiculous!" Snow cried.

"Ow, right in the chidhood!" Emma said dramatically.

"What happened to my hair?!" Regina screamed. "My hair was my glory! How could they leave that out?"

"She says before she comes to the realization that she chopped off all her hair on purpose after she enacted the curse," Granny said.

Regina glared at the old woman before turning back to the screen where the huntsman was entering. She and Emma both yelled at the same time, "Graham didn't look like that!"

Now it was Snow's turn to shush everyone.

"Where's Stealthy?" Grumpy asked. "He was alive when we met Snow."

"It's called Snow White and the _Seven _Dwarves for a reason," Ruby said.

"Well they could have at least done their research. I never had a beard like that."

"The huntsman just let me go?" Snow asked. "Just like that?"

"Would you have preferred he did his job and killed you?" Regina asked.

"I mean, Graham let me go because he liked me, but I put up a fight! Why did Walt Disney think I was a spineless damsel? I'm not Aurora. I didn't need saving."

James put an arm around her shoulder. "Calm down. Everyone here knows you were a total badass."

"Were? You mean I'm not anymore?"

"Shut up," Regina snapped. "I'm back on."

"I was never like that!" Sidney piped up as the mirror started telling the Evil Queen how beautiful she was.

"You were a total kiss-up, Sidney and you still are," Regina spat. "Now shut up and let me watch."

"Regina dear," Gold said. "As I recall, you never mixed a potion in your life."

"Who did my voice?" Snow asked. "It's so grating and annoying."

"I didn't go to her! She came to me! And she ate it willingly!" Regina exclaimed when the Evil Queen was giving Snow White the apple.

"I only did it to save Charming," Snow said.

"Oh no!" Regina cried. "I'm on a cliff! This isn't going to end…AHHHHH!" She screamed right along with her cartoon counterpart as said cartoon fell to her death."

"And they lived happily ever after," Henry said.

Emma stepped out of the booth and smiled. "Alright, you can all go home now."

"I can't believe I didn't get a movie," Ruby said.

"If you did, you can bet it would be a gross and insulting exaggeration," Snow replied.

"That was fun," Blue said. "Can we never do it again?"

"I don't know. Mirror, Mirror and Snow White and the Huntsman just came out on DVD," Emma said with a smirk a that sent the fairy running toward the exit.

Everyone cleared out of the theater until Henry and Regina were the only ones left besides Emma.

"Come on, Mom. We have to go home," Henry said.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Emma asked.

"They…killed…me," Regina said, disbelief evident in her voice. "I'm dead."

"Just don't ever read the Grimm version of Snow White. You're stuck dancing in hell forever."

"Why can't I ever win?"

* * *

**Yup.  
I hope this made you laugh. Like I said, a few more chapters (the ones that brought in the most reviews/favorites/follows will be posted and if you have any ideas for one-shots, please don't hesitate to let me know.**

**I love you all!  
~Candy :)**


End file.
